Partners In Crime
by ckfox
Summary: /COMPLETED/ Five years ago, Rukawa left Japan for the USA but now he's back with mission. His journey leads him to Sendoh, one of Tokyo's finest Ace Detective and they both formed an unlikely partnership to fight crime. YAOI.
1. A Chance Meeting

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Genre: Crime Rating: PG-13 for violent languages and actions. Disclaimer: Don't own the darlings (sigh.); they belong to great Inoue. As for the other characters, they are but from my freaky imagination, so erm. don't use them without my permission! Warnings: A rather long-winded first chapter. I'm trying my best to keep to the more popular attributes of the pair, so Sensen's really smart and charming while Ruru's rude and anti-social. Er, all that should change as the story progresses. I promise that Ruru will be more lovable than he already is. ^_~ Note: All names are written in the English format, ie. first name before last name. However, because of 'cultural formalities', the Japanese characters will still be referred to by their last names.  
  
*  
  
Chapter One ~ A Chance Meeting  
  
Rubbing his tired eyes, he gave a soft sigh before leaning back in his chair. Fingering disinterestedly at the few snapshots on his desk, he then gave a loud yawn. Finally he stood up and stretched his aching limbs; he had been sitting unmoving far too long. Walking towards the hat rack, he slipped on his dark brown trench coat and hat before allowing his eyes to wander briefly around his office. Satisfied that all the important documents were safely hidden, he switched off the light. In an instance, soft moonlight streamed from the gaps between the blinds, casting long dark shadows in his cluttered office. With a tired smile on his face, he quietly left the room before locking the door firmly behind him.  
  
Walking down the empty hallway, he started to hum softly under his breath, his eyes taking note of his surroundings. The yellow walls and dark blue carpet reminded him of his room back in Kanagawa. Suddenly struck with a pang of homesickness, he gave a wistful smile as he paused in his reminiscences. In the midst of feeling sorry for himself, his keen ears detected several loud shouts coming inside Joseph Black's office. He debated if he should bother; after all, Joseph and him never quite hit it off since the first day they met.  
  
"You just get your fucking hands off me!"  
  
His eyes widened. Even though the voice sounded distinctively American, he was positive it wasn't Joseph's. With his curiosity now perked, Akira Sendoh made his way towards the source of the shout in long strides.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The door was half-opened, flooding the dark hallway in brightness. As he leaned casually at the side of the doorframe, Sendoh's eyes took in the scene before him. There were three men in the room, two of which he already knew. Both Joseph Black and his partner Chris Evans had grim expression on their faces as they faced the third man. With the third man's back facing towards him, Sendoh had no idea who the man might be. Nevertheless, he was pretty sure that the man wasn't a member of the detective squad.  
  
A long silence followed the outburst, and Sendoh was dimly aware of heavy tension that hung in the room. He was about to speak when Chris roughly grabbed hold of the third man's collar with both hands before bursting out angrily, "You son of a bitch! You better start talking before I."  
  
His threat died halfway as the man breathed a chilly warning, "You have two seconds to take your fucking hands off me before I remove them for you."  
  
Stunned, Chris's eyes widened as the third man sudeenly shoved him backwards. Tripping over his feet, Chris stumbled and fell with a thud. Joseph let loose a string of expletives as he advanced towards the man, "Think you're such a smartass huh? Well, you'd be thinking otherwise when I'm through with you, you little piece of shit."  
  
This time Sendoh couldn't refrain from interrupting. He gave a delicate cough and all three pairs of eyes turned in his direction. Not paying any attention to the third man, Sendoh's hard gaze found Joseph's brown eyes. Staring intently at his surprised colleague, Sendoh folded his arms as he commented grimly, "I don't think the Chief will approve of your rough methods, eh, Joseph?"  
  
Although surprised at the Sendoh's appearance, Joseph nevertheless recovered quickly. He snorted in disgust, "Well, if it isn't our 'Super Ace', how nice of you to drop by for a visit. Why don't you take a seat to rest your aching limbs, after all, I'm sure you're tired from all that standing."  
  
While Chris sniggered loudly by his senior's side, Sendoh gave a dismissal shrug to the obvious tinge of sarcasm that laced his colleague's voice. He was already used to being stubbed by the two men and one more cynical remark made little difference. Still leaning on the doorframe, Sendoh voiced his thoughts, "So tell me, why is the great Joseph Black losing his cool? It isn't often that someone is successful in riling you up."  
  
Knowing that Sendoh would not leave until his curiosity was appeased, Joseph gruffly answered as he jabbed a finger in the direction of the third man, "Hmph! Ice Block here is refusing to answer any of my questions."  
  
"I have a right to remain silent!" the man shot back coolly.  
  
Once again ignoring the outburst, Joseph continued as he sat down heavily on his chair, "We picked him up after Nagashima reported him for stalking and verbal abuse."  
  
This time it was Sendoh's turn to look surprise, "Nagashima? As in Tamotsu Nagashima, the shipping tycoon?"  
  
Joseph gave a brief nod as Sendoh questioned further, his voice perplexed, "But, why? What purpose could he have for calling attention to himself?"  
  
A shrugged was the only reply. When it became apparent that he was being deliberately ignored, the man snorted in annoyance, "Listen, I'm not going to wait around all day for you men to ponder the meanings of life. That bastard hasn't got anything worthwhile to press charges against me. So if you don't mind, I would really like to get the hell out of here."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Looking back at Sendoh, Joseph could only give a resigned nod. Taking it as a sign of dismissal, the man was about to turn when Chris blocked his path. Still smarting from the push, the detective hissed threatening in the man's face, "We'll be watching you, so don't think you're off the hook."  
  
A loud snort, before the man spoke clearly and deliberately, "Do'aho."  
  
Chris's face turned a slight purple as Sendoh's mind snapped to attention. That derogatory term, he hadn't heard it for several years now, what's with him being surrounded by Americans most of the time. He wondered.  
  
Sendoh waited patiently for the man to turn in his direction as he took a closer look at the back of the man's head. It did look oddly familiar. Grabbing the jacket that had been lying limply on the chair, the man turned and a soft gasp escaped the detective's lips. He would never forget the face; every day for the past seven, eight years, those delicate features haunted his dreams and evaded his thoughts. But before Sendoh could call out, the man had unceremoniously wormed his way around the detective and left the room.  
  
"Hey Sendoh." began Joseph.  
  
Waving dismissively at his colleague, Sendoh hastily muttered as he turned to leave the room, "Um, later Joseph, there's something I have to do."  
  
Pulling the door shut behind him, Sendoh's eyes moved down the hallway for the man. Locating his object of interest, Sendoh quickly ran towards the man's direction, calling out loudly at the same time.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
The man paused as he turned back in surprise, allowing Sendoh to close the gap between them in seconds. Grinning widely, Sendoh announced triumphantly, "Kaede Rukawa, it really is you! My god, never in a million years would I have imagined us meeting here. So, how have you been?"  
  
A blank look greeted Sendoh's eyes. Trying to peer at the face under the hat, Rukawa could only remarked suspiciously, "Do I know you?"  
  
Snorting slightly, Sendoh replied in mock annoyance, "Forgotten me already? Why Rukawa-kun, surely I'm not as insignificant as that."  
  
"Uh."  
  
This time the voice was strained, "Rukawa, it's me, Akira Sendoh."  
  
The eyes widened as Rukawa spluttered in disbelief, "S-endoh?"  
  
Without asking for permission, Rukawa removed the hat as Sendoh looked down in surprise. Still unsatisfied with what he saw, Rukawa pushed back some of the hair from Sendoh's forehead, before staring intently into the blue eyes that mirrored his own, causing the detective to redden in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, it's me okay?" stated Sendoh as he self-consciously took a step back from Rukawa's touch.  
  
A twitch started to form at the edge of Rukawa's lips as he brusquely shoved the hat back on Sendoh's head, "Hn, it is you. Baka, what are you doing here?"  
  
Taken aback by Rukawa's callousness, Sendoh could only remark indignantly, "Huh, I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"None of your damn business," snapped Rukawa before turning to walk away.  
  
Sendoh's hand shot out to grab Rukawa's arm before the man could move away. As he turned back with a death glare, Sendoh pleaded with puppy-dog eyes, "Come on Rukawa, we only just met. Can't we at least have a decent conversation without you being so cold and distant?"  
  
The eyes softened considerably as a loud sigh escape Rukawa's lips. Nodding ever so slightly, he acquiesced to Sendoh's request, "Oh, alright. For old times' sake."  
  
Still holding on the arm, Sendoh flashed his million-dollar smile, "That's great! Say, have you had dinner yet? Perhaps we could grab a bite downtown or something."  
  
"Uh, I guess so. But I have to leave at midnight."  
  
A wide grin as Sendoh teasingly agreed, "Sure, sure, Cinderella, anything you say."  
  
"Baka, shut up before I change my mind."  
  
Sendoh's smile only widened as he dragged a rather unwilling Rukawa along, "Come on, we'll go in my car. I know a café a few blocks from here that serves great food and even greater coffee."  
  
A resigned sigh was the only reply.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	2. Reminiscing Over A Cup Of Coffee

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the darlings. you know very well who they belong to! As for the other characters, they are but from my freaky imagination, so erm. don't use them without my permission!  
  
Notes: A warm and big Thank You to everyone who read and reviewed, especially the darlings from AKML. Your reviews and support have really inspired me to work harder. So, please enjoy this latest update and keep sending those reviews! ^_~ Yeah, I know Rukawa's a little OOC, but the fic can't proceed if he was to just utter monosyllables! Nevertheless, I will try my best to maintain his true attributes. And uh, just a quick warning, Sendoh is an awful flirt here. ^_~  
  
  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two ~ Reminiscing Over A Cup Of Coffee  
  
After they had placed their orders, Sendoh turned back to Rukawa with a huge grin plastered on his face. But before he could speak, Rukawa commented in a rather exasperated tone, "Could you please wipe that stupid grin off your face? I don't want people to think that I'm hanging out with some psycho maniac."  
  
Pretending to be pained, Sendoh pouted as he remarked, "Aww, don't be mean. I'm just so happy that I can't stop smiling, it isn't everyday that I get to meet a friend from home. After all, Tokyo can get pretty lonely sometimes."  
  
Their two cups of coffee arrived. As Sendoh smiled his thanks to the waiter, Rukawa snorted in disbelief, "What? Kanagawa's biggest flirt complaining that he's lonely? Who are you trying to kid?"  
  
Opening a sachet of sugar, Sendoh sighed, "I know, I know, it's rather unbelievable. But ever since I started working in the detective squad, the only social life I have is with dead corpses and mangled bodies. Sometime I even wonder if sacrificing my youth for the sake of benefiting the community is worth all the blood and sweat."  
  
Stirring his coffee, Sendoh gave another loud sigh. Then as an afterthought, Sendoh added rather cheekily, "Uh, let's not forget the interaction with the two fascinating men that you just had the fortune of meeting."  
  
Taking a sip of his coffee, Rukawa rolled his eyes before commenting sarcastically, "Thanks for the reminder, Sendoh."  
  
Leaning back in his seat, the older man tapped the table thoughtfully, "Hmm, how long has it been since I last saw you? Five years?"  
  
An indifferent shrug, "Just about, I think. You were there at the airport when I left for California, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, together with the rest of your teammates. Gosh, I hadn't seen them for more than two years now! Wow, how time flies."  
  
A soft whistle escaped Sendoh's lips as he looked closely at the man sitting opposite him, "Hmm, it doesn't look like you've changed much over this long period of time, you still look and behave like the same old Rukawa I know."  
  
Rukawa's eyebrow arched upward as he looked inquisitively at this friend, "Really, how so?"  
  
Leaning forward on his elbow with a mischievous wink, Sendoh whispered confidentially, "You're still such a delicious but rude little prick."  
  
Unsure if he had heard correctly, Rukawa could only widen his eyes in shock as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Just then, their sandwiches arrived. Chuckling softly to himself, Sendoh watched as Rukawa made an attempt to glare, but failed miserably under his intense gaze. Finally, taking pity on the blushing boy before him, Sendoh changed the subject as he leaned back in his seat, "So, in the five years that you've been gone, is this your first time back in Japan?"  
  
Confusion marred Rukawa's features as he stammered, "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"  
  
Grinning, Sendoh took a bite of his sandwich before answering playfully, "Your strong American accent gave you away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Rukawa could only avert the smiling eyes as he turned his attention towards his plate.  
  
"Your parents, have you visited them yet?"  
  
Instead of facing his friend, the younger man looked out into the street before answering softly, "They don't know I'm in Tokyo."  
  
But before Sendoh could ask why, Rukawa turned to him as he pleaded earnestly, "And please don't ask me why. There are some things that I have to do and I don't want my parents to find out that I'm back in Japan. I'm positive that they wouldn't approve and would most likely drag me back to Kanagawa or send me back to the States on the first available flight."  
  
The voice was gentle as Sendoh prodded, "Am I right in guessing that whatever reason you're here has something to do with Tamotsu Nagashima?"  
  
No reply but from the way Rukawa was taking pains to avoid his eyes, Sendoh knew he had hit his mark. He couldn't help but advise his friend frankly, "I do hope you know what you're doing, Nagashima isn't someone I would recommend as a friend."  
  
A snort as Rukawa interjected curtly, "Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
Sendoh's eyes blinked at the comment, "So you do know about his shady background?"  
  
Rukawa replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm aware of his dealings with illegal drugs if that's what you're implying, but that's not the main reason why I'm here. And no, Sendoh, please don't ask."  
  
The detective could only clamp his mouth shut at the request. For several minutes, Sendoh watched Rukawa eat. Unable to refrain from speaking, Sendoh finally gave a slight shake of his head as he sighed sadly, "Oh, alright, I won't press for details. But at least answer this one question so I can sleep better tonight. You're not involved in any of his dealings, are you?"  
  
Rukawa's voice was tinged with amusement as a small smile tugged at his lips, "Is that how you think of me? Just another wanted criminal on your list?"  
  
To Sendoh's surprise, the smile widened as Rukawa continued, "Oh wait, I forgot, you think of me as a 'delicious but rude little prick', isn't that right?"  
  
This time it was Sendoh's turn to blush. Laughing a little forcefully to conceal his embarrassment, Sendoh quickly denied, "No, of course not. I was just kidding back there."  
  
Foxy blue eyes stared straight into uncomfortable ones as Rukawa prodded, "So you didn't mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"I." began Sendoh a little self-consciously. Unable to hold Rukawa's inquisitive gaze, Sendoh dropped his eyes and fingered his coffee cup in embarrassment. Chuckling softly at the sight, Rukawa muttered, "Hey, forget it, I was just pulling your leg."  
  
Looking up, Sendoh could only grinned sheepishly, "Guess I went a little too far, huh?"  
  
"Yeah well, we all have our moments."  
  
Eager to change the subject, Sendoh asked, "So uhm, Rukawa, where are you staying at the moment?"  
  
The answer was short and crisp, "A friend's apartment."  
  
"Oh, so you have friends here?"  
  
A brief nod was the only reply, signalling the wish for Sendoh not to question any further. Taking the none-too-subtle hint, Sendoh posed another question, "So, are you still playing basketball?"  
  
Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Rukawa answered sarcastically, "My god, Sendoh, what do you think I'm doing in the States? Running for President?"  
  
"Oh, heh, silly me," laughed Sendoh as he rephrased his question, "What I wanted to say was, are you now playing professional basketball or doing something else?"  
  
"Actually, I never went professional. Believe it or not, but my interest wavered as I got immersed in my studies. Just four months ago I graduated with a major in Sport Physiology. Right now I'm working part-time as a medical intern at a local sport facility during the day, and at night I help coach teenagers from a local college."  
  
A shadow clouded Rukawa's features as he continued to stare at his coffee cup, "However, it goes without saying that I'm now on leave."  
  
Not wishing for another dismissal, Sendoh asked rather cautiously, "So uhm, how long will you be here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," came the sad reply. Glancing at his watch, Rukawa added as he reached for his wallet, "Look, I'm sorry to cut short this conversation, but I really have to go."  
  
Signalling for the bill, Sendoh waved aside Rukawa's offer to pay for dinner, "No, let me. After all, you're my guest."  
  
Muttering his thanks, Rukawa stood up as Sendoh followed suit. The older man asked, "How about if I give you a ride to your destination?"  
  
Shaking his head, Rukawa declined the offer, "No, don't worry about it, I'll just take a cab."  
  
Looking worriedly at his friend, Sendoh repeated his proposal as they made for the exit, "Are you sure? I really don't mind."  
  
Shivering slightly as a cool breeze blew their way, Rukawa added firmly, "Really, Sendoh, I'll be fine."  
  
Knowing how stubborn Rukawa could be, Sendoh finally gave in. Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out his name card and handed it over, "Here, if you ever need anything, call me okay? I'll be there even before you hang up."  
  
Rolling his eyes at Sendoh's impossible boast, Rukawa nevertheless muttered his thanks. He then waved at an upcoming cab. But before getting in, Rukawa suddenly turned back and shouted, "Hey, Sendoh! How come you didn't spike your hair as usual?"  
  
Still standing in front of the café, Sendoh shouted back his reply as he grinned widely, "Nobody takes me seriously with that hairstyle."  
  
Snorting, Rukawa could only wave dismissively, "Well, that's their problem. Personally, I think the hair suited your personality."  
  
With that the cab driver drove away. For several seconds Sendoh continued to stare out into the street, a soft smile as he recalled Rukawa's last comment. Finally, he muttered softly into the night, "You take care now, Kaede."  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	3. Murder

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed and very sorry for the late update, hehehe. unfortunately had exams to deal with. Anyway, finally got around to writing and be warned that this chapter has Rukawa talking non-stop. *grin* So he's OOC, but hey, he is the driving force behind the story, you know. ^_~  
  
Onward and please read and review!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Three ~ Murder  
  
It was slightly after seven in the morning when Akira Sendoh was rudely awoken by the incessant ringing of his phone. Reaching over from under the warm blankets, he groggily muttered a 'hello' into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Hey Sendoh, sorry for waking you up so early," came the soft apology over the line.  
  
Recognising the voice, Sendoh immediately sat up whist rubbing the sleep out from his eyes, "No, don't worry about it, I was about to get up anyway. So, what can I do for you Rukawa?"  
  
A harsh laugh followed the question, "For a start, think you could get your ass over to the police station pronto?"  
  
"W-hat? The police station?" repeated Sendoh dumbly.  
  
Rukawa grimly explained, "Yes, I'm being held by your two good buddies as the number one suspect."  
  
"Suspect? What suspect?" interrupted Sendoh.  
  
The voice softened as Rukawa continued rather wistfully, "Tamotsu Nagashima was murdered last night, shot once in the forehead."  
  
"What? How? Oh, ever mind, I'll be there in half-an-hour. You wait for me at the station, okay?"  
  
A snort, "Sure, no problem, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
  
Upon hearing the click on the other side of the line, Sendoh thoughtfully replaced the handle. He wondered, he wondered very much.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Upon his arrival at the Tokyo headquarters, the police clerk shyly pointed him in the direction of the large conference room as she explained, "They're waiting for you in there."  
  
Nodding his thanks, Sendoh reached the designated area in four long strides. He rapped the door loudly and entered. What met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Rukawa was still dressed in yesterday's shirt and slacks, the chilly look on his face revealing nothing. Opposite him sat Joseph and Chris, the latter with a rather large bruise on his cheek. Sendoh had a feeling he knew the cause of that injury but the smile faded from his lips upon realising a fourth presence in the room.  
  
"Good morning, Sendoh. Glad you could join us on such short notice."  
  
Sendoh turned to his right as he sheepishly returned the greeting, "Morning Chief. Sorry about the delay."  
  
Taking a seat at the head of the table, Chief Inspector Michihiro Sugimoto acknowledged the greeting and waved for Sendoh to take a seat. Looking curiously at the staring match between a glaring Rukawa and an angry Chris, Sendoh slowly sat down next to his friend. He then turned his attention to the Chief who was tapping the table with a ballpoint.  
  
Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, the Chief cleared his throat before explaining, "For the benefit of Sendoh who had just arrived, I'm just going to briefly run over the recent events once again."  
  
Glancing at the notes before him, the Chief began, "Last night at approximately one am and three am, Tomotsu Nagashima was shot once in the forehead at close-range, and died instantly. No weapon of any kind was found at the scene of the crime, and as far as our early investigation can tell, nothing of value seems to be missing. Hence, at this stage we can safely assume that this was not a murder-cum-robbery. Nagashima was discovered after a tip-off to the police hotline at approximately six in the morning. There were no signs of a struggle, but then again, that tells us nothing. He may or mayn't have known his killer, but he was certainly awake when he was shot."  
  
Shifting his attention towards the surly young man next to him, the Chief continued, "After discovery the body, the police searched the hotel for any suspicious or possible suspects. Your friend here," nodded the Chief in Sendoh's direction, "Was found dozing in one of the chairs at the Hilton coffee house. Chris was responsible for waking him."  
  
At this point the Chief couldn't help but grinned rather humourously, much to the displeasure of a black-faced Chris, "Upon being shaken awake, Kaede Rukawa was read his rights and a body search was made. Nothing relevant to the case was discovered. At his request, we have agreed to wait for your arrival before hearing his story."  
  
Sendoh nodded his understanding. Turning to face his friend, he asked gently, "I'm here now, so do you want to begin?"  
  
Throwing Sendoh a grateful look, Rukawa nodded before sinking down in his seat. He gave a loud sigh and stared at his hands as he started to speak, "As Sendoh already knows, I had been living in the United States for the past five years. While studying at the University of California, I became acquitted with a man named Mick Okita and his girlfriend Mia Penre. Micky's half-Japanese and half-American, while Mia is half-French and half- American. After graduating from university, Micky agreed to watch over his uncle's shipping business as the man wanted to go on a religious pilgrimage."  
  
Here Rukawa paused as his face clouded with worry, "Less than two weeks ago, Micky received a call from his Japanese colleague that a man named Tomotsu Nagashima had approached their Tokyo branch and expressed an interest in hiring his company to deliver several large shipments. Micky made contact with Nagashima and agreed to fly to Tokyo to discuss further arrangements. Five days ago, that is, on the eight of October, Micky phoned Mia to announce that he had arrived safely in Tokyo, and during the call, he mentioned that he would be meeting Nagashima later that evening. However, he failed to call the next day, or the following day."  
  
Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Rukawa continued, "Stricken with worry, Mia tried in vain to reach his apartment but no one answered the phone. When Mia confessed her fears to me, I agreed to fly over to Tokyo to find him. I was given the spare key to Micky's apartment but upon arrival on the eleventh, I found nothing that could help me locate my friend. The place was neat and tidy, and the bed had clearly not been slept in. However, all his papers were missing. I then went straight to confront Nagashima."  
  
At this point Rukawa looked coolly in the direction of the two men sitting opposite, "Unfortunately, I wasn't given a chance to find out much as the police were called in to 'remove' me from the premises. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to give up so easily. While I was waiting to meet Nagashima, I overheard some of his men discussing about a deal involving an American and that the proposal was to be held at midnight in the Hilton coffee house. So I went, arrived about ten minutes to twelve and waited in the corner for anything suspicious to happen. Nothing interesting occurred. I don't know how long I sat there, but I must have dozed off. And as you already know, at about six-thirty I was shaken awake rather rudely and taken into custody."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier? We might have been able to help you in your search."  
  
"Sendoh, I." Rukawa hesitated before continuing, "I guess I was in a panic and didn't know who to trust."  
  
There was no mistaking the hurt in Sendoh's voice as he pointed out, "But we've been friends for a number of years now, surely you know fully well that I would never think twice about lending a hand."  
  
When Rukawa made no reply, it was Joseph who broke the silence. And much to everyone's surprise, there was no malice in his voice as he commented, "Sendoh, I think what Rukawa is trying to say is that he was afraid to discover that Okita might have been heavily involved with Nagashima's illegal dealings. Isn't that right?"  
  
Catching the fleeting look of surprise in Rukawa's eyes, Joseph knew he had guessed correctly. Realising that there was now little use in hiding his fears, Rukawa nodded ever so slowly, "I think, or maybe I believe. Oh, damn, I don't know. But at the back of my mind I was always afraid of what I might find out. Mia was putting so much faith on me and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt her."  
  
"You love her, don't you?" muttered Sendoh softly.  
  
However, it was more of a statement than a question. And just like before, Rukawa didn't bothered answering. Instead he turned to the Chief and plead earnestly, "Listen, I know you have every right to be suspicious, but you have to believe everything that I've just told you. Micky's missing and I have no idea as to his whereabouts. Maybe he is involved, or maybe he isn't. But whatever the truth may be, the bottom line is I'm worried about his safety. So, if it's not too late, I would appreciate your help in finding him."  
  
The Chief stroke his chin thoughtfully as his eyes wandered over to the three detectives. Catching his eye, both Joseph and Chris nodded their agreement. Sendoh however, was staring rather blankly ahead.  
  
"Sendoh, what do you think?" questioned the Chief.  
  
When Sendoh gave no response, Chris kicked him under the table. Startled, Sendoh turned back to his Chief who repeated the question. Smiling a little too forcefully, Sendoh too nodded his agreement.  
  
"Great! So are there any suggestions as to our next mode of action?"  
  
Chris gave a rather lopsided grin, "How about breakfast? I'm sure none of us had anything to eat yet. Besides, I've no doubt that Rukawa would like nothing more than to freshen up in the bathroom. We can always meet back here in an hour or so."  
  
The Chief nodded his approval and chairs were heard scraping the floor as they were pushed backwards.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	4. The Plan

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: So sorry for the late update, *sheepish grin* the only excuse I have is that I was focusing most of my writing time for 'Music', that's why this fic has been a *little* neglected. ^_~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Four ~ The Plan  
  
Pulling up a chair opposite a dejected Sendoh, Joseph asked his colleague rather teasingly, "So where did our pretty boy go?"  
  
Acknowledging Joseph's peace offering, Sendoh made an attempt to smile good- humouredly, "As we speak, he's cleaning up in the gents'. But I imagined that he'd be here shortly, I just hope he remembers the directions I gave him."  
  
Giving his colleague a sympathetic smile, Joseph spoke hesitatively, "I know it's really none of my business, but I'm going to say it anyway. You really shouldn't be wearing your heart on your sleeve, it's going to affect your work, and who knows, it might even jeopardise your friendship with him."  
  
Sendoh laughed humourlessly, "Am I as transparent as that?"  
  
Joseph couldn't help but comment wryly, "Hey, you're not the only detective here." Then, the smile faded as he added rather solemnly, "But whatever you do, just remember that your job comes first. So don't let your heart rule over your head, okay?"  
  
Sendoh gave his friend a curious look, "Speaking of which, what convinced you to believe Rukawa's story anyway?"  
  
Joseph grinned in response, "Come on, surely you didn't think we'd honestly suspect him of murdering Nagashima? That's not how we run the show. But, hauling his ass to the station as our number one suspect was the best excuse we could think of to get him to talk. If you hadn't noticed, at our last interrogation he was kinda reluctant to disclose any information."  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it." Then he added as an after thought, "So you're telling me you actually lied to him?"  
  
Joseph threw him a wink, "I won't say we actually lied; we merely twisted the truth a little. Besides, you can't really blame us for being suspicious, not only was he 'on the spot', but he's also a new face in town."  
  
Sendoh sighed as he answered, "I'm sorry, I guess I so glad to see him that it never occurred to me to look at him in that light."  
  
"Well, don't think about that anymore. Right now the only thing you have to worry about is the next mode of action."  
  
Sendoh nodded and was about to offer a reply when Rukawa intersected behind him, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Joseph quickly offered a negative response as he stood up. He then gestured for Rukawa to take his place before reminding them that they would regroup in forty-five minutes. With that, he exited the cafeteria.  
  
"Sendoh, what happened back there, well, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."  
  
The detective smiled as he pushed a plate of omelettes in Rukawa's direction, "Forget it. I'm not mad at you. You had your reasons for silence and I respect your decision."  
  
Picking up his fork, Rukawa smiled back, "Thanks."  
  
Taking a sip of his coffee, Sendoh asked as he observed his friend over the rim of the cup, "So, this girl, Mia, what's she like?"  
  
Rukawa considered for a moment before answering, "Well, she's uhm, nice and friendly."  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes, "Is that the best description you can come up with?"  
  
The young man grinned slightly, "Okay. She reminds me somewhat of Ayako, you know, bossy, loud but decidedly kind and warm. She was the first person to approach me when I arrived at the campus, so we naturally struck up a close friendship over time."  
  
Sendoh knew he had no cause to ask but he couldn't refrain his curiosity, "So did you uhm, well, start a relationship with her?"  
  
Rukawa dropped his eyes as he played with his food, "You know, I'm not really that hungry after all. I suppose it's hard to have an appetite when you've got a friend who's gone missing."  
  
Realising how insensitive his question was, Sendoh started to apologise when he was silenced mid-way as Rukawa reached for his hand. Glancing in surprise at the gesture, Sendoh could only stare in confusion as he waited for Rukawa to explain his actions.  
  
Rukawa threw one of his rare smiles as he answered while holding Sendoh's gaze, "Listen, you don't have to apologise for anything. Really. I'm okay with the question, I'm just not quite sure how to answer, that's all. We did tried, and I honestly thought I could actually love her, but."  
  
The young man trailed off as Sendoh prompted with an encouraging look, "But?"  
  
"I was already in love with someone else, and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't forget him."  
  
"Him?" echoed Sendoh in surprise. His heart started pounding furiously against his chest; dare he give himself hope?  
  
The hand was removed as Rukawa laughed a little self-consciously, a soft blush on his face, "Yeah. Crazy huh? Pining for someone who will never reciprocate my feelings. And a heterosexual guy no less."  
  
Sendoh's thought his heard his heart break, but he nevertheless continued to smile as he offered his support, "Hey, you're young, intelligent and attractive, I'm sure you'd find someone else who'd love you just as much." Someone like me, his silently added.  
  
Rukawa gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks Sendoh, you're a great friend."  
  
Sendoh didn't trust himself to reply, the break in his voice would most likely give him away. So he merely smiled as he finished his coffee. Inwardly he asked himself, "Is that all I've ever be? Just a friend?"  
  
His eyes travelled over the young man; gods, why is he still so thin? There was a faraway look on the young man's face as he glanced about his surroundings, and Sendoh was struck with the sudden impulse to comfort the young man. Gods, what the hell was the matter with him? The love of his life was unhappy, and he was doing a fine job in cheering the young man. Joseph was right; he was letting his heart rule his head. What Rukawa needed now was a friend, someone he could depend on and help solve his problems.  
  
The detective spoke aloud, "I promise you I'd be the best friend you've ever had."  
  
"You already are," smiled Rukawa in response. He then stood up and Sendoh followed suit. As they made their way back to the conference room, Sendoh glanced over tenderly in the young man's direction. A soft smile lit his features as he allowed himself several moments to daydream the impossible.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So uhm, what's the plan?" asked Chris once everyone had taken a seat.  
  
Tapping the table thoughtfully, Sendoh posed another question of his own; it was about time he started using his head, "What I really want to know is who gains from Nagashima's death. I mean, who inherits his vast number of ships and takes over his large business?"  
  
The Chief spoke up, "If I'm not mistaken, Nagashima's right-hand man, Eshun Hamaguchi, will be seizing control of the company."  
  
Sendoh inquired further, "So this Hamaguchi, what can you tell us about him?"  
  
"Nothing useful, I'm afraid," confessed the Chief rather gravely. "All we know is that Hamaguchi has in the past done all the dirty work for Nagashima. He is also reportedly extremely loyal to his boss, so I suppose he would be the last man to want to murder Nagashima."  
  
"But he gains the most from Nagashima's death, doesn't he?" countered Joseph.  
  
"Well, yes," nodded the Chief in agreement.  
  
"So as far as the law is concerned, he's got the biggest motive to do away with Nagashima," finished Chris rather triumphantly.  
  
Shaking his head, the Chief voiced his opinion, "I would have to disagree with you there, Chris. As far as our investigations have shown, both men have been working closely together for more than four years and it's no secret that Hamaguchi would inherit the shipping empire sooner or later. So why choose to murder Nagashima and get his hands all bloodied when it is so much easier to wait? And let's not forget, how are all of these tied up with the disappearance of Okita? That is, if we are to believe there are links between both these two cases."  
  
Yawning, Rukawa stretched his arms as he offered his view, "Personally, I don't think you detectives are going to get anywhere just by talking and speculating."  
  
Turning a keen eye in the young man's direction, the Chief encouraged, "You have a suggestion as to how to approach this dilemma?"  
  
Scratching his head, Rukawa expressed his idea awkwardly under the unblinking gaze of the Chief, "What we really need is to talk to the man himself to find out what he's thinking. Maybe pose as a potential client or something. I could do that."  
  
"No, it's too dangerous if you go about it alone."  
  
"Sendoh, I'm not a child."  
  
Joseph disagreed, "Sendoh's right. You're going to need a professional to protect you, just in case Hamaguchi decides to turn violent."  
  
"But there isn't any reason to suspect my intentions, after all, I've never the met the man," reasoned Rukawa.  
  
"I still don't think you ought to do it alone," Sendoh repeated in a decided manner.  
  
The Chief suggested, "How about if Sendoh goes with you instead?"  
  
"Don't you think he would be recognised?" the young man asked worriedly.  
  
Chris grinned suddenly, "I seriously doubt it. His reputation may be well known, but his face isn't. Sendoh's hardly ever in the papers, and when he is, his face is usually obscured by that wide-brimmed hat."  
  
"If you yourself couldn't recognised me, how much better would a stranger fare?" pointed out Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa relented rather unwillingly, "Oh alright. Since you're bent on coming along, then there's really nothing else I can say to stop you."  
  
"Good. Now that it's settled, let's just run through a couple of details before you proceed with the plan," the Chief remarked with a satisfied smile.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	5. The Kiss

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Chapter Five and Six were originally one part but I've separated them into two cause this chapter is really nothing but mush, fluff and yaoi- ness. You can actually skip this chapter if you're uncomfortable with reading about boy/boy love, but are you sure you really want to? *wink wink*  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Five ~ The Kiss  
  
Closing his eyes, Rukawa gave a tired sigh as he leaned his head back on the passenger seat. Grinning next to him with his eyes looking steadily on the road ahead, Sendoh warned teasingly, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, don't you dare go to sleep on me. I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting the same fate as Chris."  
  
With his eyes still closed, Rukawa's lips twitched ever so slightly as he answered, "Mark my words, one of these days your flippancy is going to get you into a whole lot of trouble."  
  
Chuckling at the pessimistic picture Rukawa was painting, Sendoh pointed out rather playfully, "Why should I be concerned? After all, I'm sure you'll be there by my side to lend a hand if I ever get into trouble, right?"  
  
The young man snorted. Not the least bit disheartened by the lack of encouragement, Sendoh suggested, "Hey, why not tell me about your life in the States? It must have been interesting to be living overseas for so many years."  
  
Rukawa yawned dramatically before opening his eyes, "There's nothing interesting to tell."  
  
"Aww, don't be so uncooperative. I'm sure you have plenty of stories to share if you'd only take the time to recollect them."  
  
The raven-haired man sighed, "Oh alright. What do you want to know?"  
  
"For a start, did you find it difficult to adapt to the foreign culture?"  
  
"Well, language was naturally a problem, but thankfully I had Mia to act as my interpreter. She's got quite a good command of Japanese and like I said, she reminded me of Ayako so that wasn't too much of a cultural shock. The only thing missing was the infamous fan."  
  
Sendoh grinned widely, "Speaking of which, did you know Ayako and Koshino finally got together?"  
  
"Huh? That's news. When was that?"  
  
"They actually started dating a few months before you left, but right now they're officially a couple."  
  
"What about Miyagi? How did he react to this?"  
  
The detective shrugged, "Of that I'm not too sure. You'll probably have to ask him yourself, though I doubt if he'll be willing to open up to you. Love is always a sensitive topic."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I find it difficult to share my feelings as well."  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes, "Rukawa, you don't share your feelings at all."  
  
The young man pouted, "That's not true. I just hadn't found anyone trustworthy yet."  
  
"How about Sendoh Akira? Think you could bare your deepest secret to this charming guy?" inquired Sendoh with a teasingly glint in his eye. The humour was lost on his young companion as blue eyes turned to stare at Sendoh uncomprehendingly, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, perhaps you could begin by telling me more about this guy that you're in love with. Do I know him?"  
  
Inwardly Sendoh congratulated himself on the smooth way he geared the conversation towards the object of Rukawa's affection. Maybe if he knew more about the guy he would be able to gauge the kind of person Rukawa was interested in. He suddenly felt ashamed for prying, but the guilt was quickly pummelled aside; after all, he had Rukawa's best interest at heart.  
  
Rukawa bit at his lower lip as he hesitated in his answer. He was thankful Sendoh kept his eyes on the road, it wouldn't do to have Sendoh seen the longing in his own blue orbs. He tried to maintain a neutral voice as he answered, "Yes, I supposed you do know him. In fact, I would say you know him pretty well."  
  
"Really?" Sendoh exclaimed in surprise. He offered a wild guess, "Is he from Ryonan then?"  
  
Rukawa's breath stopped; surely Sendoh wasn't that good a detective? He nodded stiffly in reply. Catching the brief movement from the corner of his eye, Sendoh wondered aloud, "Hmm, that means he has to play basketball right? Let's see, who do I know from the basketball club that have both the charm and the courage to steal the Ice Prince's heart?"  
  
Sendoh muttered several names under his breath but after each name he quickly shook his head; as far as he was concerned, none of them seemed like a possible candidate. He glanced several times at his companion who was beginning to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. The car slowed to a halt before a red light as Sendoh suddenly turned to face the young man squarely in the face. Holding Rukawa's gaze, the detective smiled impishly, "Hey, don't tell me it's me you were pining for?"  
  
Rukawa visibly started as his bright blue eyes suddenly dropped fugitively. Stunned by the discovery, Sendoh could only stare blankly as Rukawa's ears turned crimson. His mind whirled at the revelation; who would have guessed that Rukawa had actually been pining for him? And for the last five years!  
  
Right there and then, Sendoh wanted nothing more than to kick his own ass; how could he have not seen the signs? Several loud honks from behind shook the man out of his reverie as he quickly turned his attention back to the road. His mind now in total disarray, he barely registered where he was going.  
  
Finally, Sendoh's keen eyes spied an empty area several metres away. Pulling over, the engine was subsequently switched off as Sendoh followed with the unbuckling of his seatbelt. He turned in his seat to face his silent companion. The head was downcast as ten long fingers twitched anxiously on the owner's lap.  
  
One hand reached for Rukawa's seatbelt buckle as the other tilted the young man's chin upwards. Sendoh spoke tenderly while staring deep into the blue eyes bright with unshed tears, "Baka, I've always loved you. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"But I thought. I thought." stammered Rukawa as he looked on helplessly upon hearing the admission.  
  
Sendoh finished with a crooked grin as he pulled the young man into his tight embrace, "That I loved women? Huh, how could I when there's one as beautiful as you to entice me and rob me of my common senses?"  
  
Planting several light kisses on the ebony hair, Sendoh added tenderly, "You know, from the first day we met seven, no, eight years ago, I knew I had fallen for you. I guess I just didn't have the courage to tell you my deepest feelings. And when you left for the States, I sworn I would never love another as much as I loved you. It was almost pathetic really; the so- called playboy of Ryonan High is still single today because of his obsession with one blue-eyed angel."  
  
Rukawa's shoulders shook under his hold. As Sendoh gently pushed the young man back, he grinned widely upon realising that Rukawa was laughing almost hysterically, "Gods Akira, all those years we've wasted living in oblivion."  
  
Sendoh started raining kisses along the bridge of Rukawa's nose as the young man shivered under the feathery touches. Nibbling on the Rukawa's lips, he whispered seductively, "Mmm, I like the sound of my name on your lips."  
  
Long fingers snaked around Sendoh's nape as Rukawa pulled his lover closer for a searing kiss.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	6. Partners In Crime

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: If you did indeed skipped Chapter Five, the only thing you need to know for this chapter to make sense is that the darlings are now officially together. ^_~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Six ~ Partners In Crime  
  
Walking past Sendoh into the living room, Rukawa pulled aside the curtains as the afternoon sun brightened up the interior. He then gestured for Sendoh to take a seat in the living room couch before making his way to the adjacent kitchen. Opening the fridge, he called out behind him, "What would you like? I have beer, soda and cold water."  
  
"A soda will be fine," answered Sendoh as his eyes wandered around Okita's apartment. Everything looked orderly and neat and Sendoh wondered how much of the stuff lying around belonged to Rukawa. As the young man returned with the can, Sendoh smiled his thanks before staring at the said item with an inquisitive look, "I'm surprise there are drinks inside the fridge."  
  
Rukawa offered a small smile, "Micky has this habit of stocking up in case of emergencies, hence, plenty of dry and canned food in the pantry. Help yourself if you're hungry. I'm just going to take a quick shower. You can switch on the TV if you're bored."  
  
The young man hesitated a little as he looked towards Sendoh for some kind of reassurance. Shaking his head in mock irritation, Sendoh gestured for Rukawa to leave, "Don't worry, I'm not going to confront Hamaguchi without you. We're partners, remember? I can just see it now, once we've cracked opened the case all the major newspaper will be headlined 'Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede, the perfect partners in crime'. Not bad huh?"  
  
Rukawa couldn't help but smile as he entered the bedroom. The door clicked shut quietly as Sendoh switched on the TV. Satisfied that the volume was loud enough, the detective pulled out his mobile as he quickly dialled a number.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The shower proved beneficial as a much calmer and cleaner Rukawa emerged from the bedroom. Dressed in a simple shirt and dark coloured slacks, the young man questioned while still towelling his wet hair, "So what's the next step?"  
  
"I've arranged for us to meet up with Hamaguchi first thing tomorrow morning at ten. The police department will have readied several documentary identifications for us by late evening so we'd swing by to collect them after dinner."  
  
Rukawa interrupted, "What do you mean 'we'? I thought the plan was for me to go in posed as myself?"  
  
Sendoh spoke hesitatively, "I'm not sure that's really such a good idea. It's possible that the gangsters might have heard your name dropped when they confronted Okita. Hence, revealing your true identity might only raise Hamaguchi's suspicions."  
  
"And using an alias wouldn't?" snorted Rukawa in response. He then added with a determined glint in his eye, "Akira, I'm not going to change my mind. Micky's life is at stake and to go in with a false identity is too risky. Everything needs to be bona fide if we're going to gain Hamaguchi's trust."  
  
As the words left his lips Rukawa realised he had spoken too much. Not the least bit fooled, Sendoh demanded hotly, "Damn it Kaede, are you saying you intend to go in alone?"  
  
Blue eyes stared steadily ahead, "Yes."  
  
"I thought we'd agreed that I'm going to see Hamaguchi with you?" growled Sendoh in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his dark locks.  
  
"Well, I've changed my mind."  
  
In two strides Sendoh had reached Rukawa. With an angry scowl on his face, Sendoh grabbed onto Rukawa's shoulders none-too-gentle as he gave the young man several hard shakes, "If you think I'm going to allow the love of my life to walk blindly to his death, you better start thinking again. Damn it Kaede, why must you be so bloody stubborn?"  
  
Rukawa glared back as he knocked the hands away, "This is my problem and I'm not going to let you risk your life for me. You're a famous detective, Hamaguchi probably already knows you by sight."  
  
"Then let him be on his guard!" snapped Sendoh in response.  
  
"And jeopardise our chances of finding out anything?" challenged Rukawa angrily.  
  
"Damn it Kaede, why can't you have a little faith in me? I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or to Okita if I can help it."  
  
The younger man looked away as Sendoh reached out to tilt his chin upwards. He pleaded gently, "All I'm asking is for you to trust me. Think you can do that for me? Please?"  
  
Rukawa started to shake his head as Sendoh begged once more, "Come on Kaede, please let me go with you. I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you. Besides, don't forget you did ask the squad for help earlier, so you're getting it whether you want it or not."  
  
The young man sighed deeply, "I know I did request for some assistance earlier, but that was before I knew about Hamaguchi. Had I known how dangerous the task would have been, I would never have suggested such a thing."  
  
"Listen Kaede, it's my job to protect the innocent and I would risk life and limb for your sake. Please don't push me away."  
  
Rukawa wrapped his arms around the older man tightly as he rested his head on the broad chest. His voice shook slightly as he whispered, "Gods Akira, I've never been so terrified in my entire life. If I were to never see you again, if I were to never find Micky."  
  
His voice trailed off as Sendoh tightened his hold around his young lover. Stroking the silky raven hair, the detective exhaled deeply, "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. I rather die first than let Hamaguchi touch a single strand of your hair."  
  
With his face buried beneath the soft fabric, Rukawa shivered involuntarily as he whispered softly, "Don't say that. No one is going to die, least of all you."  
  
Sendoh planted a soft kiss on the top of Rukawa's ebony locks as he whispered gently, "Aishiteru Kae-chan."  
  
There was a distinctive soft chuckle as Rukawa whispered in response, "Aishiteru Akira."  
  
For several long minutes they stood unmoving, content to just hold the other in the warm embrace. Nevertheless, at the back of their minds, both were fully aware of the dangers that lurked on the horizon. Rukawa felt his eyes drooped listlessly. Tiredness won over and within minutes he had fallen asleep on his feet.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was close to nine in the evening when Rukawa finally awoke. For several minutes he stared upwards as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. He slowly sat up from the bed before swinging his feet to the side. The sound of the television drew him to the living room.  
  
Sendoh looked up with a slight pout as he whined dramatically, "Kae- chan, that was so mean of you to fall asleep like that. Did you know I was talking to myself for close to ten minutes?"  
  
Rukawa grinned slightly as he leaned over to give his lover a chaste kiss on the cheek, "It's your own fault. You talk too much."  
  
The man crossed his arms as the pout deepened. Rukawa started laughing but stopped upon realising the documents lying around on the coffee table. Reaching out for one, he turned back to the detective, "You went out to collect them?"  
  
Sendoh shook his head, "No. Joseph was kind enough to send them over after I told them you had fallen asleep."  
  
Rukawa looked curiously at the slight blush that tinged his lover's cheek. Seeing the intense look on the young man's face, Sendoh quickly smiled as he added, "I was given orders to keep my eye on you so the guys brought over the stuff. And they were smart enough to bring dinner. Chinese take- out okay with you?"  
  
Rukawa grinned wryly, "Anything's better than canned tuna."  
  
The older man laughed easily as he stood up to retrieve the bento boxes. Handing one over to Rukawa, he then gestured with a slight tilt of the head, "The I.D card you're holding is mine. I spoke to the Chief and though he wasn't too keen on you going in as yourself, he did see your point of view so we're sticking to your true identity. We've also prepared several business letters and documents so you're going to need to be familiar with them if you want to fool Hamaguchi."  
  
The detective looked on strangely as Rukawa started laughing in mirth. The young man snorted aloud, "I thought you said nobody takes you seriously with this hairdo? Aren't you afraid that Hamaguchi might consider the whole meeting as a joke?"  
  
Rukawa then peered closer before laughing aloud again, "Akira, don't tell me this is your high school photo?"  
  
Sendoh leaned over from his side of the couch to pick the card from Rukawa's fingers as he explained with a desolate sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it, the photo was taken during my third year in Ryonan High. Chris was searching through my records for a photo and this was the only one he could find. It would have been better to use an updated one, but time is running out quickly."  
  
His companion quickly turned sober as he nodded his agreement, "Yeah. Guess I better start reading all these papers huh?"  
  
Sendoh grinned, "Think you can remember everything by tomorrow morning? I had only just glanced at them and I'm starting to feel a headache coming on."  
  
"Hmph, you forgot I'm smarter than you."  
  
The words had only just left Rukawa's lips when Sendoh pounced on him. He laughingly choked out his protest as Sendoh reached under his shirt to tickle him. After several more minutes of the ticklish ministration, Rukawa finally pushed the man back with a warning glare, "Akira, we don't have time for this. We have a lot of serious work to do."  
  
Sendoh sat on his heels with a pout, "Hmph, don't be such a wet blanket."  
  
The young man merely shoved several papers in his face.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	7. Fight

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Yes, they *spent* the night together. Read it however you will, I shan't be elaborating. Myahahahaha.. ^_~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Seven ~ Fight  
  
Sendoh drove to a stop in front the pier. Shutting off the engine, he then turned to Rukawa who was fidgeting nervously by his side. Reaching for Rukawa's hand, Sendoh gave a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, stop worrying. I'm there with you, every single step of the way."  
  
Leaning forward, Sendoh then placed a chaste kiss on Rukawa's forehead before patting the side of his jacket, "I won't let him hurt you, promise. Besides, I have my trusty Colt with me."  
  
Knowing that he was the cause of Sendoh's concern, Rukawa put on a brave front as he nodded determinedly, "Okay, let's go before I change my mind."  
  
~ * ~  
  
They were directed into Eshun Hamaguchi's office and told to wait. Several minutes passed before the man finally entered. He was a large man in his mid forties with large bushy eyebrows that partly hid his hawkish grey eyes, a drastic contrast to his receding hairline. As Rukawa stood up while extending a hand in the man's direction, Sendoh was genuinely surprised to hear the calm and collected tone of his lover's voice. Looks like the Ice Prince was back in town.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede. I believe my lawyer spoke to you on the phone yesterday evening?"  
  
Hamaguchi offered a genial smile as he accepted the hand, "Yes, I remember. And this would be him?"  
  
Rukawa followed his gaze as he nodded, "My lawyer, Kitasawa."  
  
Sendoh leaned forward to shake Hamaguchi's hand. The latter smiled as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Just Kitasawa?"  
  
Sendoh smiled back easily, "Just Kitasawa."  
  
Hamaguchi dropped heavily in his leather seat behind the wide desk as he gestured for Rukawa to follow suit. Drawing out a packet of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, the business tycoon extended the box to Rukawa but the young man merely shook his head to decline the offer.  
  
"Tsk tsk, don't smoke eh? Well, no matter, smoking is bad for you."  
  
A deep chuckle ensured as the lighter was flicked opened. A bright flash of light and the tip of the cigarette started to burn. Hamaguchi breathed in deeply before leaning back in his seat to blow a cloud of smoke into the air. He then turned his attention back to Rukawa with a wolfish smile, "So, what can I do for you? Your lawyer wasn't too explicit during the phone conversation."  
  
His eyes steadied against Hamaguchi's grey orbs, Rukawa sat forward in his seat as he explained, his voice devoid of any emotions, "I have a large shipment of goods that I would like delivered to the United States, or more specifically, to California."  
  
The young man then added cautiously, "I trust you can be discreet?"  
  
Hamaguchi laughed good-naturedly as he exhaled, "Naturally, after all, discreet is but my middle name."  
  
The young man nodded his approval as he turned to Sendoh who pulled out several documents from his briefcase. The papers were handed over to Hamaguchi who proceeded to cast an expert eye over the various proceedings.  
  
~ * ~  
  
All three men stood up as Rukawa once more extended his hand towards Hamaguchi, "Don't hesitate to contact my lawyer if you require any further details."  
  
"I'm sure everything that you've given me is more than adequate," replied Hamaguchi with a wide smile, exposing his canine-liked teeth. Without releasing the man's hand, Rukawa inquired casually, "I don't mean to pry, but is it true that the last owner of this shipping company, Tomotsu Nagashima, was murdered in his sleep just two days ago?"  
  
Hamaguchi didn't even blink as he answered gravely, "Yes, that's true, Rukawa-san."  
  
Unexpectedly, the business tycoon turned to stare at Sendoh before adding with a wide grin, "But you needn't worry. I sure our Tokyo policemen will be successful in nabbing the murderer; after all, they are a most capable body. Won't you agree, Kitasawa-san?"  
  
Hamaguchi continued to stare unblinkingly at Sendoh and the detective felt a cold chill run down his spine. He didn't like the way Hamaguchi was staring at him; the hawkish eyes looked like they were devouring him alive. Suddenly the tension broke as Hamaguchi returned to his genial self. He glanced back at Rukawa with a smile, "Perhaps you would like a tour around the place? I'm sure as our new investor you would be most interested to see how we do our business."  
  
Rukawa gave a wordless nod as he followed Hamaguchi outside. Sendoh followed several feet behind, an easy smile on his face as he took in his surroundings. He hummed softly under his breath; looks like their cover have been blown wide open.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hamaguchi stepped inside a large warehouse with the two men following closely behind. He gestured at the large and empty space around him before announcing aloud, "And this is where we will be storing all of your goods until the date of shipment."  
  
Suddenly, the door shut with a loud clang, cutting off their exit from the building. Hamaguchi turned and both men were taken aback by the facial change in the man. The genial exterior was gone, replaced by a look of sheer lunacy. The grey eyes danced madly as its owner started laughing manically. It was then that Sendoh realised that they were not alone; five other men emerged from the shadows, each armed with a lead pipe or a long knife. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Rukawa shiver but the detective continued to maintain an impassive front.  
  
Hamaguchi snarled angrily, "Did you honestly think I would be fooled by your pathetic cover up?"  
  
Sendoh smiled easily, "Well yes, actually I did."  
  
His admission merely irked the man further as his face flushed deep purple, "I know who you are, Sendoh Akira."  
  
The smile widened, "I'm flattered that you know me well enough by sight, Hamaguchi-san. In that case, let's not beat around the bush any longer. How about if you come clean with what you've done to Okita and Nagashima?"  
  
"That American fool! He found out too much so we had to dispose of him before he went to the police with the information."  
  
Rukawa whispered breathlessly, "You mean he's dead?"  
  
Hamaguchi turned his gaze towards the young man as he smiled viciously, "Why should I kill him when I can make a profit? As we speak, he is bounded securely in one of the warehouse waiting to be smuggled out of the country. A friend of runs a people smuggling business and he should be arriving anytime today. You friend will be put aboard with the rest of the cargo."  
  
"What about Nagashima? Why did you kill him?"  
  
Infuriated with Sendoh's lack of distress, Hamaguchi growled furiously, "You're pretty nosy for a man about to die."  
  
Sendoh shrugged as he replied lightly, "I doubt if I could go to my grave peacefully with so many unanswered questions."  
  
Accepting the steel pipe extended in his direction, Hamaguchi tapped the tool against the palm of his hand as he smiled wickedly, "Very well, detective, I will satisfy your last request. Without informing me of his decision, Nagashima made plans to sell the company to Okita and then use the money to retire in some godforsaken island. Unfortunately for him, I found out about the deal and kidnapped Okita before any papers could be signed. Nagashima betrayed us, so he had to die. In fact, I personally shot that bullet."  
  
Several guffaws engulfed them as the henchmen laughed along side with their boss. Finally, Hamaguchi grinned evilly as he whispered softly, "I'm a very busy man, Sendoh-san, so let's not waste any more time talking."  
  
Rukawa was given no time to react as he was suddenly tugged from behind. He elbowed his assailant in the stomach before twisting around to kneel the man in the groin. Sendoh shouted from behind, "Hey Kae-chan, play fair."  
  
The young man turned to him with an icy glare before swinging his fists at the next attacker, "Shut up Akira. And watch your back!"  
  
The detective kicked out at his attacker as the knife missed him by a hair's breath. Out of the corner of his eye, the detective spied Hamaguchi pulling the pipe back and was about to slam it against his head when the detective pulled out his gun. But before he could fire a shot the pipe collided with the weapon and it clattered loudly to the ground. Sendoh's arm shot up to protect his head from the assault as his feet lunged out to trip Hamaguchi. As the man stumbled forward, Sendoh twisted the pipe from the criminal's grasp.  
  
The sudden movements knocked Hamaguchi off balanced and he fell, hands reaching out wildly to pull the detective with him. Amidst angry snarls, both men tried frantically to gain the upper hand as they rolled on the ground. Suddenly, Sendoh's head collided with the wall and with a loud groan, the detective tried in vain to blink away the dizziness. His mind vaguely registered Hamaguchi's moving towards his gun but before Sendoh could shout a warning, the man fired.  
  
Blood gushed freely from the open wound as Sendoh pushed painfully against the wall; he hoped to the gods that Hamaguchi had missed his stomach. Still grimacing in pain, his eyes caught a ghastly pale Rukawa and the detective vehemently shook his head to stop the younger man from nearing him. The rest of the attackers had momentarily paused to stare wide-eyed in his direction; clearly they had not anticipated the gunshot.  
  
With a jubilant cry, Hamaguchi pumped his fist elatedly. Suddenly, another shot rang out and the gun clattered to the floor next to Sendoh's feet. Hamaguchi's eyes widened in disbelief as his fingers started to bleed.  
  
On the floor, Sendoh couldn't help but grin even though he was hurting like hell, "It's over Hamaguchi. We've got the place surrounded and there's no way out. Guess I have the last laugh, huh?"  
  
As if on cue, the door to the warehouse was kicked opened and the police swamped the area. Still standing in shock, Hamaguchi offered no resistance as handcuffs were clicked on his wrist. Seeing the blood on Sendoh's shirt, Joseph shouted loudly for the paramedics as Rukawa reached his side.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Rukawa muttered something about 'doáhos' and 'dumb detectives' as he gently cradled his lover's head in his arms. Sendoh offered a weak smile before his vision dimmed and he lost consciousness.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	8. The End?

Partners In Crime  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fanfic, I'm absolutely flattered and honoured that you've stuck right through to the end. Yes, this is the *last* chapter minna-san. I just hoped you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. *throws confetti and jumps for joy*  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Eight ~ The End?  
  
Sendoh opened his eyes slowly. The room was cast in grey shadows, the only glow coming from the moonlight outside. Looking to his right, Sendoh smiled tenderly as he noticed Rukawa curled up on the sofa next to his bed. Grimacing slightly in pain, he slowly sat up on his elbows to observe his lover better. Rukawa's body rose and fell steadily, a clear sign that the young man was fast asleep. Sendoh smiled to himself; thank goodness the young man was unhurt.  
  
A soft knock interrupted Sendoh's musings. A slight frown marred his features as he watched Rukawa stirred slightly. The gaze relaxed when his lover continued in his slumber. Sendoh looked upwards and grinned as an unknown American face peered in from behind the door. The detective gestured for the man to enter; clearly this must be the Micky Okita that Rukawa was talking about.  
  
The man smiled his thanks before shutting the door quietly behind him. He glanced once at the sleeping Rukawa before pulling up a chair next to the bed. He extended a hand while introducing himself, "Mick Okita, and you must be Akira Sendoh."  
  
Sendoh warmly shook the hand as his grin widened, "That's right. So how are you feeling?"  
  
Okita gave a soft laugh, "I've felt better, but thanks to you, I'm alive, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much. In any case, they're just minor injuries; couple of bruises and several broken bones, nothing that won't heal in a week or two. And you?"  
  
Sendoh patted the bandage wrapped around his waist before stating boastfully, "Ha! It's going to take more than one measly bullet to get rid of Tokyo's top detective."  
  
Okita grinned in response. After several more minutes of conversation, the American finally stood up before explaining softly, "I'd love to stay and chat but I had better return to my ward before the nurse discovers I'm missing. When Kaede wakes up, just tell him I popped by to say hi."  
  
Sendoh nodded his promise and his gaze turned back to Rukawa while Okita quietly left the room. This time the soft click of the door woke Rukawa up and the young man groggily got to his feet. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he approached the bed and sat down next to the smiling man with a scowl as he accused his lover, "You lied to me."  
  
Sendoh pouted, "Aww, Kae-chan, aren't you the least bit happy to see me? Look, I'm still healthy and well."  
  
Rukawa continued to scowl, "Baka, you should have told me your face was well known to Hamaguchi."  
  
"And have you forbid me from going with you? I don't think so," countered Sendoh as he started raining kisses along the bridge of his young lover's nose.  
  
"But you could have died back there."  
  
"Oh stop thinking such pessimistic thoughts. I'm still alive, aren't I? Besides, you don't look pretty with your face all screwed up like that," remarked Sendoh with a laugh. He then cupped the boy's face tenderly in both hands before meshing their lips together for a passionate kiss.  
  
The room hummed quietly against the sound of laboured breathing and soft moans. Suddenly the door opened unannounced as two men stepped in. Sendoh's eyes opened as he caught the amused looks thrown in his direction. Rather unwillingly, he broke off the kiss as he pushed his young lover back.  
  
"Hey, no need to stop on our account," chuckled Joseph loudly as Chris sniggered in response.  
  
Rukawa's head snapped back as cheeks turned a distinctive shade of pink. He tried to muster a glare but failed miserably; it was hard to stay angry with the men who saved his lover's life. Still blushing, he turned back to Sendoh and his explanations to check on Okita were suddenly cut short as Sendoh abruptly pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Amidst catcalls and whistles, a grinning Sendoh finally released his hold on his young lover. Still red in the face, Rukawa muttered his infamous three-syllable word before exiting the room. As the door clicked shut behind his young lover, Sendoh snorted in mock annoyance, "Do you know that you guys have the worst sense of timing?"  
  
Dropping into the seat previously occupied by Okita, Joseph grinned widely as he patted his friend's arm, "Aww come on Ace, don't be such a sour puss. At least we showed up before Hamaguchi blew your brains out."  
  
Chris couldn't help but guffaw aloud as he leaned against the bed, "Uh, Joseph, I think he was talking about us interrupting his love session with the pretty boy."  
  
Both men high-fived as Sendoh shook his head in defeat, "Alright, you guys have had your fun, so what's the latest update?"  
  
Still grinning widely, Joseph nevertheless complied with Sendoh's request, "Well, we successfully recovered the tape recorder from your shirt pocket, and surprise, surprise, it was still in good condition. With that evidence, we've charged Hamaguchi with one account of first-degree murder, one account of kidnapping and two accounts of attempted murder. He's probably going to get the life sentence. And we've also caught the people smuggler; that bastard didn't even know what hit him when we surrounded his ship."  
  
Sendoh grinned, "Not bad for a day's work, eh?"  
  
Glancing around almost fugitively, Chris suddenly reached from under his jacket and pulled out a bottle of champagne with a triumphant smirk. Sendoh starting laughing aloud, "Hey, have you forgotten that I happen to be lying on a hospital bed?"  
  
Popping the cork, Chris merely grinned in reply as he poured the silver liquid into the glasses provided by Joseph. Passing one into Sendoh's outstretched hands, Joseph proposed a toast, "To Akira Sendoh, for a job well done."  
  
"Hear, hear," grinned Chris as they all took a sip.  
  
Sendoh smiled as he saluted both men with his glass, "To good friends."  
  
They took another sip. Unable to refrain himself, Joseph winked suggestively at Sendoh, "And finally, to a successful relationship."  
  
He swallowed the rest of the champagne as Chris laughingly gave the choking Sendoh a hard whack on the back.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Do you really have to go back? You know I'm going to miss you so much," whispered Sendoh into his lover's ears as they embraced in front of the boarding gate.  
  
Pulling back, Rukawa smiled lovingly, "I can't just drop everything without giving any prior notice. Besides, I've given you my promise that I'll be back to Japan for good."  
  
"But that's not till another two years or more!" pointed out Sendoh with a dejected pout.  
  
Rukawa planted a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek before chuckling, "Hey, what's two years when we've already waited for five years?"  
  
"Kae-chan."  
  
His lover silenced his protest with a finger on the lips as he tenderly added, "I promise to call and visit often, okay?"  
  
Sighing, Sendoh released his lover rather unwillingly as the flight attendant repeated the announcement for the final boarding. Taking a step back, Sendoh watched while Rukawa handed his boarding ticket to the flight attendant. As Rukawa entered the gateway, he called out loudly from behind, "Aishiteru, Kaede."  
  
The young man turned back with a soft smile on his face before mouthing clearly in response, "Aishiteru Akira."  
  
The boarding gate slide shut.  
  
~ owari ~ 


End file.
